Spirited Away 2
by luvuni
Summary: Chihiro has spent nine years wishing to return to the spirit world. What happens if she does but the entrance brings her to a random place instead of the bathhouse. Will she disappear Or die of starvation? Will she see Haku again? More to story than this.
1. Alone In The World

**Author's Note: One of my first fan fictions stories. Please review. I have a tendency to rush into stories which I try not to do but it is hard so if I delete a chapter it is because I think I ran into it too fast. This is my second attempt at this story so please be patient as I may spend a lot of time thinking new ideas before I update it. Thank you and please read the entire story and I encourage you to review and perhaps even suggest idea's for future chapters I intend to have. Thank You. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, or the characters or the scenes. Some ideas are mine like the main plot to the story but everything else is not mine.**

**CHAPTER 1: Alone In the World**

Chihiro Ogino had left the spirit world along with her closest friends eleven years ago and she has regretted leaving ever since. When Chihiro got back from the spirit world, she felt more out of place then she ever had. She didn't talk to her parents or make any friends and she could think about was Haku, Lin, Zeniba, Boh and No-Face. Chihiro's parents took her to a counselor because of how depressed she was but that only made Chihiro feel even more out of place. She felt like she didn't belong in the human world; where she belonged is in the spirit world. Once Chihiro had graduated from school, she moved to an apartment building near the spirit world entrance and every day after her shift as a waitress, she tried to get through to the spirit world but it was always blocked. It was as if it was never there and instead of all the water, there was just an endless field of grass. Although Chihiro could never get through, she still tried and she would continue trying until she died.

Chihiro only talked to her parents every few months on the phone and she hadn't seen them in three years. They had grown apart from Chihiro so now Chihiro was alone in the world. Without any friends or people to talk to, she often just sat in her room crying or thinking. Sometimes she wondered if the adventure she had in the spirit world was just a dream but then she would look at the hair elastic Zeniba gave her to remind herself that it had all been real.

Chihiro was now twenty-one years old and she worked as a waitress in the restaurant in the apartment she lived in. She worked there in exchange for housing and a bit of money for food and clothes. Chihiro didn't like the job she had, but it could be worse. She intended on living in that apartment and working as a waitress for the rest of her life. She never wanted to get married because of the incapability to love another. Her heart belonged to Haku and it always would.

Even though Chihiro missed Haku the most, she missed Lin a lot as well. Lin was the closest thing Chihiro had to a best friend. If only Lin were here now, she could comfort Chihiro and give her advice. She also missed Zeniba and No-Face, Zeniba was like a grandmother to her and No-Face was like a brother. She missed Kamajii and Boh as well. To Chihiro, Kamajii was like a grandfather and Boh was like her baby brother. Much to Chihiro's dislike, she even missed Yubaba, the witch who owns the bathhouse for spirits. But when it came down to it, she missed Haku more than anything. She loved him with all her heart, and now she couldn't be with him.

Chihiro was lying in bed thinking about the spirit world when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked out of her small white bedroom to the front door. She turned the knob and opened the door to find no one there, instead there was a parcel sitting on the mat in front of her door. The parcel was addressed "To Chihiro Ogino, Parkway Apartments, Room 304." It was from her parents. She brought it inside her room and sat down on her bed before she opened it. Inside was a letter and a framed painting of Haku as a dragon. Chihiro whispered to herself "I painted this a while after I left the spirit world." It looked exactly like Haku so she hung it on her bedroom wall before reading the letter.

'_Dear Chihiro_,' the letter said '_How are you doing lately? I was rummaging through your closet in search of any old clothes to donate to the shelter, when I found this painting of the dragon you said you saw in your dreams. I framed it and decided to send it to you. You always did have the artistic mind. _

_Do remember your dreams about this dragon? You used to wake up crying and calling out the name "'Haku.'" It was so sad because you sounded as if this 'Haku' was the most important thing in the world to you. We asked you who 'Haku' was and you'd never give us an answer. Instead, you'd pull out this painting of the dragon and hug it before you started to cry. It was so sad to see you like that. _

_Your father and I are going on a cruise around the world for a year. We'll send postcards and call once and a while but you won't be able to call us or write to us. We love you Chihiro. _

_Love,  
>mother and father.' <em>

Chihiro hugged the letter to herself, remembering all the nightmares she had and still haves about Haku leaving her. She still has nightmares about Haku and sometimes she wakes up crying just like when she was younger.

Chihiro put the letter on the nightstand and went to change into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She pulled the covers over her head before she started thinking. '_What if I never see Haku again? What if he doesn't keep his promise? Was I just some silly human girl that he wanted to get rid of? Was that why he kept trying to send me home?_' Chihiro thought. '_It doesn't matter. I will get back and I will live there weather he wants me to or not. If he doesn't want me, I could get a job working for Zeniba. All I can say is that I need to get back there. Weather Haku likes it or not.'_

Chihiro fell asleep in her thoughts. She dreamt that she was back in the spirit world and everything was great until Haku told her to leave and he never wanted to see her again. She tried to run to Zeniba but Haku shot a great wind at her that flung her back to her boring and polluted world. All she could do was scream as she was, once again, shut out of the spirit world.

Chihiro woke with dry tears on her face. Yet again, she awoke crying from a dream about Haku. When would these endless nightmares stop? Chihiro pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top before combing through her hair and having breakfast. She stared at the painting of Haku while she ate her cereal. "I miss you so much Haku," whispered Chihiro. A tear fell from Chihiro's eyes.

Once Chihiro was dressed and ready, she went down for her shift at the restaurant. Her 'uniform apron' was on her hook when she arrived. She pulled it on and grabbed her notebook and pencil from her pocket. Chihiro walked over to a table where a couple sat. "Hello, my name is Chihiro and I will be your server today. What would you like for drinks?" Chihiro asked with a smile. The man and his wife looked perfect together. They held hands across the table as they both ordered coffee. Chihiro wished that she and Haku could one day be married or whatever they did in the spirit world.

Chihiro walked over to the coffee machine and poured two mugs of coffee and then grabbed a basket full of sugar bags and milk cups. She placed the mugs full of coffee and the basket on a tray then carried it over to the couple. She placed a mug in front of each of them and then put the basket in the middle. Chihiro took out her note book and pencil and said "What would you like to order?"

"I will have pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs," said the man. Chihiro wrote that down before turning to the woman.

"And I will have two slices of toasted and buttered white bread with two fried eggs and bacon," added the woman with a smile. Chihiro wrote down her order before rushing back off to the kitchen. She handed the order to the chef and went to set another table. Once she set the table for another few customers, she went to grab the couples' order. She brought it to them. They thanked Chihiro before she left to clear a table.

The rest of Chihiro's morning and afternoon went the same way; asking people what they want, bringing it to them and cleaning up the tables. At 5:00 p.m. when Chihiro's shift was done, she decided to walk over to the spirit world entrance. She walked through the long hallway and up the hill but wasn't surprised to see that instead of a bathhouse, there was just an endless field of grass. Chihiro sighed and sat down. "Haku!" she yelled "If you can hear me then answer me! Why can I not get through to the spirit world? Please Haku I don't want to live in my world any longer!"

After she vented out all her anger, she walked back to her apartment and put a pot of soup on the stove. Once the soup was cooked, she ate it out of the pot before taking a hot and long shower and curling up in bed in front of the television. Chihiro turned on a random cooking channel but paid no attention to it. Instead she thought about Haku and if he ever even cared about her or if he even missed her. She also started questioning her sanity, because here she was, twenty-one years old, still attempting to go to the spirit world and not moving on in life.

At around 11:00 p.m. Chihiro shut off the television and drifted to sleep. Yet again she had another nightmare about Haku except this time he had asked Yubaba to block the entrance with magic so Chihiro couldn't go back to the spirit world.

Chihiro woke up the next morning gasping and crying. She sat in bed for an hour weeping and sobbing over Haku and her nightmare. Once Chihiro managed to stop crying, she got dressed and ready for work but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She was too disturbed of Yubaba's disposal of her in her dream. Chihiro walked to the restaurant and put on her apron and started a long day at work. Wishing only to go to the entrance and try once again to get through.

**So what did you think? Pretty good huh? This is the best story I have ever written. (Well, started writing!) Please review. Thank you for reading and don't worry. I update quickly, most of the time!**


	2. Lost In A Familiar World

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 2: Lost In a Familiar World**

After Chihiro finished work, she hung up her apron, put her hair up in the hair elastic Zeniba had given her, and decided, once again, to try and get through to the spirit world. She walked out to the long hallway and slowly walked down it, something here was wrong. The place seemed… different to Chihiro. Once at the place where the field should be, she noticed rocky ground instead of grass. She stepped onto the rocky ground, leaving the long hallway, and as she did, she felt a sense of purity and cleanliness over whelm her. Chihiro was in the spirit world. She smiled and looked around. She was indeed in the spirit world but she was in a different place. The entrance had brought her to a different part of the spirit world! Chihiro gasped. She could be thousands of miles from the bathhouse. How was she supposed to find it? Should she go back?

Chihiro decided to walk onwards. She knew if she walked back to her world, she may not be able to come back again for many long years. Chihiro walked across the rocky ground for hours until she came to a forest. Chihiro thought about going around but decided she might find fruit in the forest and she'd need it. She was going to start to disappear shortly. Chihiro walked forward until she found a tall tree that had yellow pears growing on the top of it. It was a good thing she found it because her hands were now see-through. She grabbed the tree firmly and began to climb up it. She hung onto a branch while she reached above her and picked a large ripe pear. Chihiro took a bite and then another till she had devoured the entire pear. She was no longer see through which made a great relief flood over Chihiro.

After grabbing several more pears for later on, she began to walk forward again. Eventually it got too dark to see, so she curled up at the bottom of a tree and fell asleep. That night_, she dreamt that she was lost in the spirit world and she couldn't find Haku. She ran deeper through the spirit world in her dreams until she found the bathhouse, only the bathhouse was dark and gloomy. Spider webs and dust covered the building and there was no one inside. Chihiro ran up to Haku's room hopping to find him. And she did find him. He was lying on his bed looking just like he always had except his skin was a ghastly pale-blue color and he was freezing cold. Chihiro screamed. Haku was dead! _

Chihiro woke at the bottom of the tree gasping. "What a nightmare!" Chihiro whispered to herself. She ate a pear before heading out once more through the endless forest. Chihiro began to wonder if she'd ever find the bathhouse. Who knew how big the spirit world was? Chihiro knew that if she managed to find train tracks, she would be able to find the bathhouse.

Chihiro found a river sometime the next day during the afternoon. She knelt by it and took a long drink before jumping in. Chihiro swam around for a few minutes until she decided to walk onwards. She was getting hungry but she only had two pears left and she would need to save it for when she started to disappear.

When it started to get dark, Chihiro found a small cave that she could sleep in. She walked inside and lay down in the cave, hopping that the nightmares would stop. But they wouldn't stop. _Chihiro ran towards Haku who was lying on his bed dead. But as she got closer to him, he started to change into his dragon form. Haku, now full dragon, woke up from what Chihiro thought was death, and lunged at her. As he sank his teeth into her arm, she screamed "I love you Haku!"_

Chihiro woke up crying in a dark space. Right, she had fallen asleep in a cave. Chihiro crawled out of the cave, whipped off her tears and ate a pear. She continued walking on the lookout for food, the bathhouse or train tracks.

She'd been here in the spirit world for two entire days already and she was beginning to grow weaker at lack of nutrition. Chihiro was only capable of traveling four hours at a time before taking a rest. As Chihiro was about to settle in for another night, she heard a train in the distance. A train! Chihiro grabbed her last pear and ran at top speed to the source of the sound. She emerged through some trees and in front of her were a train tracks! Chihiro couldn't sleep now. She followed the train tracks in direction of the bathhouse and continued to walk along them till sunrise.

She'd past over two train stops the entire night and now realized she was only hours away from the bathhouse but Chihiro had to stop and sleep. It may be sunny outside but Chihiro had no issue falling asleep next to the tracks. That morning, Chihiro had another nightmare about Haku, except she couldn't remember it when she woke up.

Chihiro trudged onward during the night, since she slept all day. It took the entire night because of how tired and week she was, but she eventually made it to the bathhouse bridge at dawn. Everyone would be asleep by now. Chihiro herself was tired, so she ate her pear and fell asleep, leaning against the bridge's railing. That day, she didn't have any dreams because of how out-of-rest she was.

She woke up around late evening to the feel of someone shaking her awake. It was a toad employee. "Human! You need to leave!" ordered the frog.

Chihiro stared at the frog angrily before saying "I've spent days trying to get here and now that I am here, I must speak with Haku. Where is he?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? And how would you, a human, know who master Haku was?" the toad demanded. Chihiro was getting annoyed. Of course, none of them would recognize her because she was grown up.

"I know him because I am Chihiro, also once known as Sen!" Chihiro yelled, louder than intended. The toad stared at her for a few seconds before he smiled.

"Sen is back! Everyone Sen is back!" yelled the toad. Employees of Yubaba began swarming around Chihiro. She didn't like all this attention; she needed to speak with Haku. She stood up and looked around. Haku and Lin weren't in the crowd.

"Please call me Chihiro! Where is Haku? I need to speak with him immediately!" Chihiro called out.

The toad said "Haku is up in his chamber resting, he will be overjoyed to see you but you should let him sleep. You should go see Yubaba."

"Thank you," Chihiro said. She walked into the bathhouse and into the elevator. Chihiro wasn't surprised that she still knew her way around the bathhouse. She pulled the lever down and the elevator went up. Once she was on Yubaba's floor, she walked over to the door and was about to open it when she heard a voice say "My, you sure have grown! But you still haven't learned to knock!" Chihiro looked down at the door knocker. Oh yes, that cursed door knocker.

Chihiro sighed and opened the door. She walked through opening the many doors until she got to Yubaba's office. Everything still looked the exact same. Even Yubaba looked the same. "Yes, what do you want?" Yubaba looked up at Chihiro and gasped. "Sen, I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Hello Yubaba. I was wondering the same thing," Chihiro smiled and said "I was wondering if I could have my job back. I intend on staying in this world."

"And what makes you think I want you back?" Yubaba challenged. Chihiro should have guessed that Yubaba would be difficult. 'Stay strong Chihiro," she told herself.

"Please Yubaba. Remember with the river spirit? I helped you make so much money."

"Ah, but don't you remember the No-Face incident? Who is to say that that won't happen again?"

"But this time I am here to stay so I can take the time to learn about this world." Chihiro hopped Yubaba wouldn't be difficult.

"Fine, you can have your job back but this is the last time I am ever giving you a job. If you get out of your contract once more, you cannot have another job. Are we clear?"

"Certainly and will I be still known as Sen?"

"Yes. Now sign your real name here," said Yubaba giving Chihiro a pen and her contract. Chihiro knelt down and secretly tore a small corner of the contract off and wrote on it, 'my name is Chihiro Ogino.' Then she slipped the corner piece of paper in her pocket before writing her name on the contract and handing it to Yubaba. "You can go room with Lin. You start work tomorrow," said Yubaba, looking at some papers on her desk.

"Thank you Yubaba," Chihiro bowed and left the room. She pulled out the sheet of paper in her pocket and read it aloud "My name is Chihiro Ogino." She had to make sure she remembered that. Chihiro took the elevator to the women's quarters where Lin and her roomed together with other women 11 years ago. Gratefully Lin and the others were just getting out of bed. Chihiro walked in the room and all the women stared at her.

"Who are you?" asked Lin. Chihiro had thought Lin might recognize her but she didn't.

"Oh Lin. I am hurt; do you honestly not remember me?" Chihiro asked with a fake expression of hurt on her face.

Lin gasped, "Chihiro?"

"Hey Li-," Chihiro was cut off as Lin scooped her up into a giant bear hug. Chihiro returned the hug warmly. Lin released.

"Chihiro, you look wonderful! Grown into a fine young lady, wait till Haku sees you! What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much in the human world but I can say I am back and I am here to stay."

Lin's mouth dropped open before she said "You're staying? Does that mean you signed a contract with Yubaba?" Chihiro nodded and Lin added "Wow. It is so great to have you back! Might it have something to do with a certain dragon?"

Chihiro blushed as she said "Yah. A little bit."

Lin tossed Chihiro some employee clothes and Chihiro quickly changed into it and stuck the paper with her name on it in her pocket.

"Uh … Lin, could you take me to him? I don't know where he is." Lin nodded and motioned for Chihiro to follow. As Chihiro and Lin were in the elevator going up, Chihiro asked "So has things changed since I left?"

"No. Everything is the same except Yubaba is a little nicer and Haku now isn't enslaved by her," replied Lin. Wow. Yubaba has gotten nicer?

Once the elevator stopped, Lin led Chihiro to two tall doors. "He is in there. Have fun," Lin snickered before she left, leaving Chihiro only meters away from the boy she had missed for eleven years. Would he still look like the boy I left so long ago, or did he allow himself to age? Chihiro finally built up the courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice. It sounded depressed but it was his; Haku. Chihiro opened the door a little bit and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Haku lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. When the door shut, he looked over. He sat up immediately. "Chihiro?" he asked, a smile creeping to his lips.

"Yah, hello Haku," Chihiro said. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, finally seeing the guy of whom she missed and loved after eleven years. Haku stood up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and smiled brightly, in which Chihiro returned. Haku had indeed allowed himself to age. He looked Chihiro's age and was very handsome.

"You look beautiful," Haku said. Chihiro blushed deep pink.

"And you look handsome. I have to say I was expecting the kid I left eleven years ago but I'm glad you're more my age," Chihiro calmly said. "I suppose I should mention, I signed another contact with Yubaba and I am here to stay."

"What? What about your family and friends? How could you throw away your future?" Chihiro was surprised. She thought Haku would be happy, not angry.

"I don't speak to my parents very often and I don't have any friends. I know this is what I want. Believe me; I have had eleven years to think about it." Haku didn't argue but Chihiro could tell he didn't like the idea of Chihiro leaving behind her possible future. "Haku, are you alright?"

"Yes, it is just I can't believe this is the life you want. Why?"

"Look Haku, ever since I left eleven years ago, I never reconnected with my world. I grew distant from my family and other people. I never made friends or spoke with my parents. I felt like I was in the wrong world. Do you know how many times I cried and regretted ever leaving this world? Every night. Every day I tried get back to this world through the entrance but I never could. And I need to ask you something. Was I just some silly human child that you couldn't wait to get rid of?" Haku's face was a face of hurt. He looked at Chihiro with sympathy.

"No! I never thought of you like that. I've missed you every day since you left." Haku pulled Chihiro into a hug, which she returned.

"That is a relief to hear. Now, I must go. I am exhausted because that entrance to this world sent me to the middle of nowhere. I spent four entire days trying to find this place." Haku looked at Chihiro sadly before she left and went back to the women's quarters. No one was there; they were all working. Chihiro laid out some bedding and blankets for herself before curling up in a ball and drifting into an uneasy sleep full of nightmares.


	3. Dreams Controlled

**Author's Note: What did you think of the last chapter? Good right? Well this chapter is going to get a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 3: Dreams Controlled**

_Chihiro was walking through the garden when she heard someone running towards her. "Help me!" shouted a familiar male voice. It was Haku! Chihiro ran towards him and found him perfectly fine and smiling at her._

"_Haku, are you alright?" Chihiro asked. Haku didn't reply, instead he lifted his hand and pointed at her. He mumbled a few words, and then suddenly, Chihiro shrunk and felt her bones change shape. She looked around, everything was disorientated and Haku was laughing to himself. Chihiro looked down at herself and saw that she had four legs, a snout, was entirely pink and had a curly tail. She was a pig! Chihiro squealed and ran around but Haku picked her up and carried her to the pigpen. He dropped her in a pen full of larger and fatter pigs and he said "That is for coming back!" _

Lin walked into the women's quarters to check on Chihiro. She had slept the rest of the night and the entire day. Lin was almost to the door when she heard screaming coming from the room. She burst in to see Chihiro lying in her bed, screaming and crying. "Haku!" Chihiro screamed in her sleep "How could you Haku? Don't leave me here!" Lin knelt down next to Chihiro and tried to shake her awake but Chihiro wouldn't wake.

"Chihiro, Chihiro wake up!" Lin said but Chihiro continued screaming and crying. Lin ran out of the room and started running all over the bathhouse shouting "HAKU! COME HERE NOW!" Lin almost ran straight into Haku in the boiler room.

"What is it Lin?" said Haku, a little annoyed that Lin had been running around the entire bathhouse calling him.

"It is Chihiro. Come quick!" Lin ran towards the women's quarters and Haku followed. He listened, while running, to what was happening. Once they got to the women's quarters, Haku and Lin tore through the door and knelt beside Chihiro who was still crying.

"Haku, please don't leave me here! I'll die here, I'll be squished!" Chihiro shrieked and sobbed in her sleep. Haku felt like he was dying inside, he couldn't stand watching Chihiro in such pain. He bent over Chihiro and called her name as he gently tried to shake her awake, but it wouldn't work. Haku was getting worried. This was no ordinary dream. Haku gently placed his hand on her forehead and he whispered "Break through the forces and wake her up."

Chihiro's eyes popped open and she looked up at Haku. "Haku," she whispered. Tears streamed quicker down her face as she began to shake. Haku put his arms around her and soothed her. Lin gently patted Chihiro's hair as she cried.

Once Chihiro stopped crying, he said "What was your dream about?" Chihiro looked at him with sad eyes as if she was scared she would hurt him.

"Well," Chihiro started "I was walking through the garden when I heard you yelling 'help me' so I ran towards you but you were totally fine. You… motioned with your hand and you… turned me into… a pig. You carried me to the pigpen and placed me in a pen with fat pigs and told me that you were doing this to me because I came back. I started to get squished by the bigger pigs… and then I woke up." Haku looked away from Chihiro. How many times had she had dreams like this? This was serious if she couldn't wake up from them.

"Chihiro, how many dreams have you had like this?" Haku asked nervously.

"Ever since I left eleven years ago, I've had nightmares about you leaving me or telling me that you wished I just left you alone," Chihiro shuttered and looked away from Haku. Haku pulled her chin gently so that she was looking at him.

"We need to go see Zeniba. Someone is planting these dreams inside your head and we need to figure out whom and how they are doing it," said Haku. "Let's go."

"Now?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded and shifted into dragon form. He bent down so Chihiro could climb on. She gripped one of his horns in each hand and they took off out the window and into the sunrise, leaving a shocked Lin behind.

It only took an hour on Haku to get to Zeniba's. Once they landed, No-Face and Zeniba greeted them. "Granny!" yelled Chihiro, running into Zeniba's arms. Chihiro then hugged No-Face before standing next to Haku who had shifted back into human form.

"Hello," said Haku bowing. Zeniba led them inside and they all sat down at the table in the kitchen. Zeniba poured some tea and gave some to Haku and Chihiro who gratefully accepted.

Zeniba spoke "What might the problem be? As I sense this isn't a pleasure visit."

Haku quickly explained Chihiro's nightmare while Zeniba listened, nodding her head every few seconds.

"Okay Chihiro, someone must have placed a minion spirit of sorts to plant these dreams inside your head. Come stand in front of me so I can see where the 'dream planter' is on you," Chihiro obeyed and went to stand in front of Zeniba. Zeniba took her hand and moved it up and down, lining up with Chihiro's head and her feet. "Ah ha, I should have guessed." Zeniba took Chihiro's purple hair band out and examined it. On the end of it was a small black beetle. She grasped it between her fingers and placed it in front of Haku.

"What is that?" said Haku furiously. Apparently he did not like the fact that something was mentally hurting Chihiro.

"That," Zeniba said "Is a minion of the Dream Spirit. The Dream Spirit plants these 'dream beetles' on people he dislikes. The 'dream beetles' give the person nightmares for many years and they get worse each year. Eventually, the person is trapped in an endless nightmare and die of panic attacks." Haku starred at Zeniba with his mouth open.

"Why would the Dream Spirit plant one on me? I've never even met him!" Chihiro asked.

"You do not know who the Dream Spirit is, do you?" Chihiro and Haku both shook their heads. "The Dream Spirit has the power to control anyone's dreams. He is indeed a kind spirit but towards humans, he is heartless and will destroy them without question. I am guessing he came to the bath house eleven years ago and saw you there. He must've planted this beetle on you to get rid of you."

"What should we do about it?" asked Haku as he smashed the beetle.

"I think if Chihiro is going to stay in this world, she must become a spirit because there are indeed many spirits who distain humans and would stop at nothing to kill one. Chihiro would be in a tremendous amount of danger when she is alone. To get changed into a spirit, Chihiro, you must travel to Lady Izayou's castle, she will be able to change you into a spirit you will have to do something to prove yourself worthy of the transformation."

"What? Chihiro can't become a spirit!" shouted Haku furiously.

"Why not?" Chihiro demanded.

"Because then you could never return to your world. You'd never see your parents again," Haku fumed.

"I am willing to sacrifice that. Granny, how do I find Lady Izayou's castle? And how will I prove myself?" Chihiro asked ignoring the glare she was getting from Haku.

"Lady Izayou's castle is right here in swamp bottom. You just need to travel north for several minutes and then you'll arrive at a cave. You must go through the cave and to the other side where a large grey castle is, and that castle is Lady Izayou's. But I do not know what task you must fulfill to prove yourself."

"Chihiro, you need to think this through! Once you're a spirit, you can never go back and you can never see your parents again. Are you sure you want that?" asked Haku, still glaring at Chihiro. Chihiro flinched from Haku's glare because it reminded her of the way he looks in her nightmares. She averted her eyes, wincing, which Haku saw. His expression softened as he said "I'm sorry, it is just that this is a big decision and I want to make sure you realize that once it is done, it cannot be undone."

"Haku, I know this is what I want. You just need to trust my judgment when I say that I know all the consequences and I accept it." Haku nodded and looked down at his hands, deep in thought.

Zeniba coughed, trying to remind them that she was still here. "Haku, will you be accompanying Chihiro?"

"Yes, either I go with her, or she doesn't go at all," replied Haku, still looking down. Chihiro thought it was unnecessary for him to be so protective but at the same time she found it sweet. Chihiro and Haku stood up and followed Zeniba and No-Face outside. Chihiro was ashamed to admit to herself she had forgotten all about No-Face. Zeniba pointed north.

"That is the way you must go, it will only be a few minutes if you, Chihiro, ride on Haku. If you walk, it will be about a forty-five minute walk. I hope to see you again soon," said Zeniba before she and No-Face waved and walked back inside the cottage.

Haku transformed and bent down, allowing Chihiro to climb on. She gripped a horn in each hand and Haku took off into the sky.


	4. Complications

**Yet again, here I am rushing into the story. Ugg. But don't worry, I will continue writing. So, the chapters are going to be getting better! Please do continue reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. **

**Chapter 4: Complications**

Haku and Chihiro flew very slowly but yet, they didn't speak. Chihiro knew how much Haku disliked the thought of her becoming a spirit but maybe if she was, then they could finally be together. Even if Haku didn't love her, at least he would still be in her life.

"_Is he angry at me? Does he really not want me to be a spirit? Maybe he doesn't want me in his life_," thought Chihiro. She was about to ask him if he was angry, when a bolt of lightning came right in front of Haku causing him jerk to the side to avoid being struck. But when he moved to the side, the speed knocked Chihiro off and she began to fall to the ground way below. "HAKU!" Chihiro screamed.

Haku raced towards her but he knew he wouldn't make it. "CHIHIRO!" Haku called. She was falling much too fast for him to reach her in time. Chihiro was about to scream once more, when something caught her in human arms. She looked up to see a spirit holding her while flying. He was tall and had a lot of muscle. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and had tattoos of lightning bolts on his arms. Chihiro could see that he was flying extremely fast, much too fast for Haku to catch up, who was now a small blob in the distance.

"Thank you," said Chihiro. The spirit looked down on her and scowled. Chihiro cringed; this was a spirit that didn't like humans. Then why did he save her? Chihiro was confused.

The spirit slowed down and landed in front of a tall cave. He started to walk through the cave with Chihiro still in his arms. What is he doing? Chihiro spoke "Where are we going?"

"Silence human! I have been ordered by the king, to bring all humans to the dungeons!" yelled the Spirit. Chihiro guessed he was a storm spirit because when he yelled, she could hear thunder and lightning in the distance.

"But wait? I thought Lady Izayou was kind to humans?" Chihiro asked. She suddenly felt a shock of electricity run through her. "Ouch!" she whimpered. Did the spirit do that?

"I SAID SILENCE! Lady Izayou is gone for several days, and she is nice to your kind, but her husband is not! Whenever she is gone, he orders all of you worthless, smelly creatures to be locked up in the dungeons! He enjoys watching human's waist away, he finds it fascinating! If you speak again I will send enough lightning bolts into you to cook you from the inside out!" yelled the storm spirit. Chihiro stayed quite as they came out the other side of the cave, to a large castle. The castle was sitting on a field of grass and flowers. It was beautiful and it was hard to believe that this place could consist of spirits that wish to watch death.

The storm spirit carried Chihiro in a firm and uncomfortable grip down to the bottom floor of the castle. It was dark and there were small cells filled with bones or dying humans. He carried Chihiro into a cell in the far back and chained her arms behind her and he chained her ankles together. The storm spirit gagged her so she couldn't speak, then left and shut her cell door and locked it before walking away to the upper floors of the castle.

Chihiro knelt down and cried. How did she end up in this mess? Haku would come for her, wouldn't he? Yes, he would come for her. He wouldn't abandon her to be killed. He may or may not want her around but he doesn't want to see her killed. He saved her before and he wouldn't have if he wanted her dead.

Chihiro leaned against the wall behind her and starred ahead of her, deep in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing in front of her cell. "Hello, human. I see my storm spirit guard caught you. He certainly does have a temper doesn't he?"

Chihiro grunted angrily. The figure laughed. "Yes, well I suppose you can't exactly talk, not that that is a problem. Can't have you being rude to me, the king, can we? Yes, I am indeed the King of this castle, also known as the dream spirit, and I am guessing you've heard of me?"

Chihiro glared at the king. She couldn't believe that the king of this castle was the dream spirit! Why did Zeniba tell her to come here? Shouldn't she have known that the dream spirit lived here? She tried to stare him down but it was futile. The king just chuckled. "My dear, you look angry. Didn't you enjoy my dreams? Well, anyways I must leave but I will be down tomorrow to observe your body start to waist."

Tears streamed down Chihiro's face. Where are you Haku?

Haku was flying as fast as he could. Where did that spirit take Chihiro? He was searching for their scent but the spirit had flown so there was no available scent of them. Haku landed and began to sniff the ground, walking around. I will find you Chihiro, even if I have to search forever.

Haku was searching for the remainder of the day and the entire night. He finally caught Chihiro's scent going into a cave. Was this the cave that led to Lady Izayou? Haku thought Chihiro may have escaped and went to look for Lady Izayou on her own but then Haku realized that her scent was mixed in with the storm spirit's and it was fading. They must've passed through here yesterday.

Haku flew quickly through the cave and out the other end. He paused at the sight of the castle and walked forward. He was about to walk through the front doors, when the storm spirit landed in front of him. "River spirit, what brings you to Lady Izayou's castle?" questioned the storm spirit with an evil smile.

Haku roared "You know why I am here! You took something of mine and I want it back!" Haku was furious.

The storm spirit chuckled "Ah, you mean that scrawny human. Why yes, I believe she is wasting away in the dungeons at the moment!" The storm spirit laughed once more.

"WHAT?" roared Haku. "LADY IZAYOU IS SUPPOST TO BE KIND TO HUMANS!"

"She is but her husband is not and she is away for the day so her husband is taking advantage of this." Haku jumped on the storm spirit angrily and sank his teeth into the spirits shoulder. The storm spirit yelled in pain and shot lightning through Haku. Haku released and crumpled to the ground from the pain from the shock. "You cannot defeat me! It is futile. I rule the storms and I can cast all my lightning down on you. Now leave before I do so."

Haku stood up slowly and saw that black blood was pouring from the wound in his shoulder. "It would be enough to slow him down if I could widen it more", thought Haku. Haku shook his head furiously and roared.

"Give me back Chihiro!" yelled Haku as he flew straight into the storm spirit, knocking him over. Haku bit down and tore at the storm spirits shoulder, widening the wound which bled furiously. The storm spirit roared and bolts of electricity raced through Haku, shocking him from the inside. Haku tried to ignore it as he lashed his tail across the storm spirit's face.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a feminine and unfamiliar voice. Haku and the storm spirit looked behind them to see a beautiful woman dressed in a white kimono that was embroidered in purple and it had a stitching of the sun on it. She flew down to them and Haku transformed into his human form before himself and the storm spirit bowed. This was Lady Izayou. "What be the problem here?"

"Lady Izayou, this storm spirit stole a human friend of mine. Apparently your husband has been stealing humans and killing them," replied Haku.

"Not again. I am so sorry; please go save your friend. I pray that she is still breathing, and come see me after you've collected her. But at the moment while you do that, I must go have a talk with my husband," said Lady Izayou before flying into the castle and the storm spirit followed. Haku ran to the dungeons, following Chihiro's scent.

Her cell was one of the last ones and when he smashed the lock and opened up, if it was possible for him to have a heart attack, he would have had one. Chihiro was lying on her side with her eyes shut; she was gagged and was chained with her ankles together and her hands behind her back. Where the chains touched her skin, she was bleeding. Haku ran in and knelt beside her. He transformed and broke the chains, then transformed human once again.

He gently removed her gag and then tossed it aside. Her chest rose and fell down. Haku smiled to himself. She was alive. "Chihiro, Chihiro wake up." Haku lifted her head into his lap and stroked her hair. Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. "Chihiro, I'm so glad you're alive." Chihiro screamed and jumped out of Haku's arms. Haku looked hurt. "What's wrong?"

Chihiro slowly backed away from him but she struck a wall. She said "Stay away from me. This is just another nightmare, just another nightmare."

"What are you talking about Chihiro? It is really me, Haku. And Zeniba destroyed the beetle," said Haku, slowly taking a step towards Chihiro.

"Stop, don't come near me! Please don't hurt me!" Chihiro whimpered and sank down to her knees, she was crying. "The king of this castle is the dream spirit and he has been keeping me in an endless nightmare and this is just another one. This dream will happen just like the other ones. You save me, and then kill me! Please stay away!" Chihiro cried into her hands.

Haku didn't know what to do. "Chihiro please stop crying. This isn't a dream; you just need to trust me. It really is me, Haku. We need to go see Lady Izayou to get you turned into a spirit." Haku knelt beside her and slowly placed an arm around her.

Chihiro looked up at him. "Haku, is it really you?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded and she jumped into his arms, tears streaming down from her face. Haku comforted her until she was ready to go see Lady Izayou. Haku helped her to her feet and side by side, they walked up to Lady Izayou's main hallway where she was waiting for them on her throne.

Chihiro and Haku both bowed. "Oh! I am so grateful she is still alive. How are you dear?"

"I am feeling a little weak but a lot better now that I am out of that cell," replied Chihiro. Chihiro was actually lying. She felt hungry and thirsty and a lot weaker than she said. She felt like she could collapse at any second.

"I must apologize for my husband's actions. I should also say that he is gone, I went to go look for him but he is gone along with many of our guards and several of our closest friends. I am worried for what they are up to. But, the reason you all came to see me was because of a certain request," said Lady Izayou with a friendly smile.

"Yes, Lady Izayou. I have come to ask to be transformed from a human to a spirit," said Chihiro bravely. Haku stiffened beside her at the word spirit but immediately relaxed._ He was going to be difficult about this_, Chihiro thought.

"And I gladly grant you that request but for it to take effect, you must prove yourself worthy of immortality."

"How will she prove herself worthy?" Haku demanded.

"That is unknown to me. If she is destined to be a spirit, she will be changed once Fate decides she has proved herself. It could be out of love, or a heroic act. It all depends. So if Fate does allow you to transform, you will be a river spirit as well, just like Haku. Fate will guide you to your river once you are a spirit and you will also have the second form of a dragon."

"Thank you, Lady Izayou," said Chihiro.

"Here Chihiro, drink this. It will give you all your strength back," said Lady Izayou giving Chihiro a bottle of blue liquid. Chihiro took it and brought it to her lips. She took a few sips and suddenly felt a lot better.

"Thank you," said Haku.

"You're welcome. I hope we meet again someday," said Lady Izayou, before Chihiro and Haku left the castle.

"I wonder how I am to prove myself," said Chihiro.

"I am not sure but there is something wrong at the bathhouse. We need to leave now," said Haku before transforming into a dragon. Chihiro climbed on and they took off into the sky, headed off towards the bathhouse.


	5. The Bathhouse

**Hey! What did you all think of my last chapter? Well, let's just say things are going to be getting action filled in the next couple chapters. And do not worry, there is a lot more to the story! This is just the Introduction all these previous chapters. I thank those who have read this and I encourage you to continuing reading. I would also love to be given ideas! Pm me if you have any! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Spirited Away… I wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

**Chapter 5: The Bathhouse**

Haku and Chihiro didn't speak the entire ride. Chihiro was the first one to break the silence. "Look over there Haku; something is going on at the bathhouse!" Chihiro was right. All the employees were in the middle of a battle with the Dream Spirit (The king) and all his guards. But Yubaba and Boh were nowhere in sight. Chihiro was surprised, all the employees and spirits on the bathhouse's side were all in armor and had swords and bows and arrows.

Haku stopped in midair. **"Chihiro, I am going to bring you to Zeniba's so you are safe."**

"Not happening Haku. I am fighting with you all! Maybe this is what I must do to prove myself," said Chihiro firmly.

"**You could be killed! You're not fighting and that is final!" **

"Oh yes she is," said Zeniba who appeared in front of Haku. "I am not at my cottage and there are other spirits there from the Dream Spirit waiting for you to leave Chihiro alone there. She is battling Haku!"

"**She can't! She is mortal and could be slain so easily!"**

"Haku, I can look after myself," outburst Chihiro. She was upset at how over protective Haku was.

Zeniba snapped her fingers and then Chihiro was wearing a breast plate, a helmet and had two swords; one in each hand. The swords glowed a radiant green.

Haku growled at the sight "**Zeniba, do you not care for her life at all?" **

Zeniba roared "Yes Haku I do! Place her down no! You are needed to fight the dream spirit and Chihiro is needed by her fellow workers." Haku grunted and then landed. Chihiro got off, surprised at how light the armor she was wearing was.

"**If anything happens to you…" **said Haku angrily before he flew off towards the dream spirit who was slaughtering the employees.

"Thanks Granny," said Chihiro grateful that Zeniba got Haku to allow her to fight. Zeniba nodded before Chihiro ran off into the battle.

Chihiro saw Lin battling two of the dream spirit's guards so she went to help her. She blocked a strike from a dark spirit that was coming at Lin.

"Chihiro, you dope! What are you doing here? Where is Haku?" Lin asked, fighting off another spirit.

"I came to help," grunted Chihiro as she struck the spirit she was fighting in the side. "Haku is battling the dream spirit, the one who set all this up!" Chihiro finished off the spirit just as another came at her.

She blocked the attack, and then shoved her sword in the spirit's stomach. The spirit screeched as it lashed out constant attacks with a sword at Chihiro. She managed to block all of them except one which made a thin but long gash on Chihiro's cheek. Chihiro shrieked in pain at the wound but continued fighting. She plunged her sword into the spirit's heart.

"Chihiro," Lin said as she killed another spirit "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it is just a scratch!" shouted Chihiro as she lodged her sword into another spirits side. Chihiro fought several more spirits before she decided to go help Haku, but first she had to find him. She pushed her way through the battle and hardly heard someone call out to her.

"CHIHIRO BEHIND YOU!" Chihiro turned around and saw a massive spirit lunge at her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see Zeniba in front of her fighting off the spirit. Once the spirit was dead, Zeniba turned around and faced her "No need to thank me child. I am guessing you are looking for Haku? He is in a very rough battle with the dream spirit way across to the other side of the bathhouse. I would be extra careful if I were you because there are many evil spirits over there, keeping all people, who try to help Haku, away."

"Thanks Granny!" said Chihiro as she tore off at a run to the other side of the bathhouse. She slayed a few more evil spirits that got in her way till she was finally in view of Haku and the dream spirit. Haku looked like he was losing! He had scratches all over himself and his arm looked broken.

Zeniba was right though, surrounding Haku and the dream spirit were many evil spirits, just waiting for someone to try and help Haku. Chihiro needed to find a way to get through! She searched for an opening in the spirits but she couldn't find one! Chihiro decided that if she climbed to the one of the bathhouse's balconies, she would be able to jump onto the dream spirit and deliver a fatal blow with her sword!

Chihiro was in sight of the bridge, when several evil spirits spotted her. She slashed at them angrily. They were the only thing keeping her from helping Haku. One spirit managed to make a few small gashes in her arms but she slaughtered it will one swift motion of her sword.

Chihiro quickly disposed of the rest of the evil spirits that got in her way. She managed to get onto the bridge with only a few minor scratches.

She ran up to the bathhouse and tore open the doors. She ran up to the sixth floor and ran out to one of the balconies. Chihiro looked just below her to see the dream spirit hovering over Haku who was wounded terribly. _It is now or never_, thought Chihiro as she jumped from the ledge, sword in hand.

**Authors Note: I know, it is a short Chapter but I am rushing into things… yet again. Oh well… I won't be re-starting now.**


	6. Death To Spirit

**Author's Note: Please review. Currently I only have ONE review. I am highly disappointed in you all. Please review or I will be forced to stop writing this story! I have a lot more ideas so I need all you to stay with me and REVIEW! Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. All rights belong to Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Chapter 6: Death To Spirit**

Chihiro landed firmly on the dream spirit's back and lodged the sword through his back and into his heart. The dream spirit yelled and took his sword and jabbed it into Chihiro's chest causing her to release her grip on the dream spirit and to fall to the ground far below her. She watched during her fall as the dream spirit turned to ash and she was hardly aware that Haku had caught her, now in his human form.

He placed her down gently in his lap as he spoke "Chihiro, how could you do that? You could die!" Haku looked up to Zeniba who was battling far off in the distance. "Zeniba! ZENIBA!" Zeniba finished off the spirit she was battling and she flew over to Haku.

"Wha- oh my!" gasped Zeniba, kneeling next to Chihiro who was now unconscious.

"You have to help her!" sobbed Haku. Chihiro's heart was slowing quickly and her breaths were becoming quick and uneven.

Zeniba grabbed the hilt of the sword that was lodged in Chihiro's chest but released instantly. She gasped and tears escaped her eyes. "There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry. The sword has pierced her heart too deep to be healed by my magic."

"No," Haku yelled as a tear escaped his eye. He bent over Chihiro and shut his eyes. He felt a cold hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. Chihiro was looking up at him with sad brown eyes.

"Haku, I don't regret it," she said with a weak smile.

"Chihiro, how could you do that? Please don't die," Haku said, holding her hand to his cheek.

"It is my time Haku, and I am sorry that I couldn't have a future life with you, but there is one thing I must say. I love you Haku, I always have and I always will, even in the next life and forever on." Tears escaped Chihiro's eyes as she gasped from the pain in her chest.

"I love you Chihiro, and I always have and always will as well."

Chihiro smiled as she said "That is all I ever wanted to hear." Chihiro's hand went limp in Haku's grasp and her heart stuttered its last beat before falling silent.

"No, Chihiro!" Haku screamed. He clutched Chihiro to himself as tears streamed down his face. Zeniba placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Zeniba with tears staining her wrinkled cheeks.

"I'm sorry Haku, that there was nothing I could do," said Zeniba sadly. Lin and Kamajii approached the two to see Chihiro dead in Haku's arms.

"No!" shrieked Lin, as she and Kamajii knelt next to Haku and Zeniba. They all wept over Chihiro, unaware of the powerful aura behind them.

"Well, I see she truly made the ultimate sacrifice," said a voice from behind them. Everyone looked up to see Lady Izayou standing before them.

"Lady Izayou," said Zeniba, bowing her head. Haku paid no attention and Lin and Kamajii just stared at Lady Izayou.

"No need to bow to me Zeniba, I came merely to discard of my husband to end this battle but I see that Chihiro saved everyone, but herself. I am truly sorry that she had to die because of my husband's terrible hatred towards humans. I must say I am sad he is dead because he is wonderful when he isn't thinking about destroying humans but I guess it is for the best." Haku's tears slowed as he listened to Lady Izayou. "And Haku, might I see the girl alone for a few minutes."

Haku looked up and nodded, he gently placed Chihiro's head on the ground and stood up, he and Zeniba, Kamajii and Lin walked over to the bridge and watched as Lady Izayou knelt next to Chihiro. They could just make out what she was saying. "Chihiro, you do not know how sorry I am for what my husband has done. What you did was stupid and misguided but it was heroic and you did it out of the love you have for Haku. That is truly magnificent and you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a spirit. Although you did lose your life, I believe I might be able to bring you back." Lady Izayou placed her hands of the blade in Chihiro's chest and began to hum. She hummed louder and louder as the blade began to glow. After several minutes, the blade disappeared and the wound on Chihiro's chest closed up and only a white scar remained.

Lady Izayou stood up and called Haku, Zeniba, Lin and Kamajii back over. When Haku knelt next to Chihiro, he could hear her heart beating. "Will she live?" asked Zeniba.

"She certainly will but she will not wake for several days as her body is currently shifting from human, to spirit. When she wakes, you must explain everything of this battle to her, as she might not remember much of it. Chihiro also won't know that she died or where she got the scar on her chest from. It is up to you four to explain to her. Now, I must leave and do not worry, I have sent all the spirits battling against you away."

"Thank you, Lady Izayou," said Haku. He was smiling inside! Chihiro was going to live! Haku watched as Lady Izayou flew up high and disappeared. He looked back down at Chihiro who was breathing normally and evenly again.

"Let us bring her to one of the empty rooms upstairs and then we must go collect the wounded but Lin and Kamajii, you go set some bedding up for Chihiro," said Zeniba. Lin and Kamajii ran up into the bathhouse as Haku picked up Chihiro in his good arm as his other one was broken. He and Zeniba walked up to the fourth floor where Lin and Kamajii had made a bed for Chihiro. They placed Chihiro down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

Lin and Kamajii left to go tend to the wounded but Zeniba stayed behind. "Let me see your arm Haku," said Zeniba as Haku placed his broken arm in front of her. She placed a hand on top and one under his elbow and sent a flow of magic to heal the bone. Haku gasped in pain as he felt his bone reconnect and fix itself. Once he felt his arm was healed, he thanked Zeniba before she went to tend to the wounded. Haku sat next to Chihiro and began to realize she had other wounds. She was covered in small scratches and she had a large one on her cheek.

He quickly ran out and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He sat on the edge of Chihiro's bed and wet the cloth. Haku started to dab her scratches, cleaning the blood off of them. Once all of Chihiro's wounds were clean he almost fell off the bed in surprise when all the wounds healed and closed up not leaving a scar.

"_She must be starting her transformation_," thought Haku. He sat in a chair next to Chihiro's bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Chihiro.

Chihiro could hear voices all around her, but she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't even feel her body. "When do you think she is going to wake up?" asked a voice that belonged to Haku.

"I don't know, she has been asleep for over four days and I am getting worried," said someone who must be Zeniba. "How long has she looked like this?"

'_Looked like what, was something wrong with me?'_ thought Chihiro.

"She has looked like that for a day and a half now, but I am not so worried about how she looks. She just needs to wake up."

Chihiro stayed aware of her surroundings for several hours until she finally regained feeling to her body. She felt… different. She gasped as she opened her eyes. Everything is more defined; she could see every flaw, every piece of dust.

Chihiro felt something scaly touch her and she automatically turned and jumped on it. A growl escaped her lips. She looked down and saw that she was holding Haku down, except her hands were now the paws of a dragon. She looked at herself and saw that she was the scaly thing. '_What was going on?'_ thought Chihiro. She started to panic. Her claws were sharp and were cutting Haku's shoulder. Chihiro jumped backwards and tried to say "Sorry" but it came out in a growl. Chihiro turned and jumped out the window, flying in the air. '_How do I know how to fly?_' thought Chihiro. She felt something tell her body that she should fly south, so she did. Chihiro flew fast, trying to get away to somewhere where she could think about what has happened.

After an hour of flying she saw a sparkling blue river below her and she felt her body landing. She landed beside the water and looked in at her reflection. She was a dragon! She had a long body just like Haku's and her mane was the same as Haku's as well except hers was brown and a bit longer. Her body was a very light pink, so light, it was almost white. Chihiro had to admit to herself that she looked really pretty as a dragon. She had a thin, lean body and a nice length tail.

'_What will Haku think of her?_' Chihiro thought to herself. She suddenly felt the urge to go into the river. She walked in and went under. It was so beautiful; the river was deep enough for her to stand tall underwater without her head surfacing. She was about to resurface to breath, when she felt something inside her tell her to breath under water. She sucked in a small careful breath and then took another one. When she was underwater, the air that she received was so clean and pure; it was like nothing she's ever breathed in before.

Suddenly, Chihiro began to feel really exhausted, and she laid down on the floor of her river and fell asleep, unaware of a presence on the land above her.


	7. Conversations

**Author's note: I intend to have a lot more to go in my story so it may seem like it is being dragged out a bit, but that's because I want it to be that way. But do not worry. You will not be disappointed ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 7: Conversations**

Chihiro didn't know how long she slept, but she was awoken by a feminine voice in her head. "_Chihiro, it is time to wake up, honey. Someone is here to see you_."

"_Who are you?"_ Chihiro thought.

"_I am your river, I can hear your thoughts and I can speak to you whenever I choose, but right now someone is at the surface waiting to see you. He's tried to jump in several times but I won't let them, you need to speak with him when you're ready_," replied the voice in her head. Chihiro looked up and saw that above the surface, Haku was sitting staring down at the river looking worried. Chihiro flinched when she saw there were blood stains and holes on his top.

"_Thank you_," Chihiro thought to her river. Chihiro pushed off her hind legs and jumped into the air, hovering in front of Haku over her river. Haku was silent as he examined Chihiro, looking her up and down.

"**Haku?**" Chihiro sent the thought to his mind. "**I am so sorry I jumped on you, I don't know what happened**."

"Chihiro, you look beautiful," Haku said quietly. Chihiro could feel herself blushing. '_Great, just great; dragons can blush!_' Chihiro thought to herself. She heard her river chuckle in her mind. Chihiro landed next to Haku and approached him warily. She stopped when he was only centimeters away. Chihiro felt the exhaustion return to her. "_What is going on_?" she asked her river.

"_You're still so new to being a spirit, and you tired yourself out when you flew here. You need to rest for a while. You only slept for an hour in your river and your body needs sleep and it will take over you shortly,"_ her river replied in her mind. Chihiro sank down, so that she was lying down with her head laid out in front of her so she could still look at Haku. Haku knelt down immediately.

"What's wrong Chihiro?" he asked warily. He stroked Chihiro's fur gently. '_How was she supposed to reply when he was doing that?_' Chihiro thought as her eyelids began to droop.

"_I will handle it_," replied her river. Chihiro could suddenly feel Haku, like she had a connection with his mind. She heard her river speaking to him '_She is so new at being a spirit and she needs to rest to develop fully but she exhausted herself even more when she flew here, so now she must sleep for a while_.'

Chihiro fell asleep too quickly to here Haku's reply.

Chihiro awoke slowly, she opened her eyes to a blinding light; the sun. It was high noon and Chihiro had slept for over twenty four hours. She looked around, but couldn't see Haku. Chihiro started to panic, '_did something happen to him?_'

'_Calm down child. I know you can sense where he is, just focus and you'll be able to find him_,' her river told her. Chihiro calmed herself and began to search with her senses for a presence nearby. She felt Haku suddenly overwhelm her. She chuckled to herself as she realized he was in human form and he was lying next to her asleep, leaning on her side. Chihiro yawned and turned to look at Haku. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She mentally thanked her river as she placed her head back down, inches from Haku.

She watched him sleep for over an hour, until he began to stir. He woke up, looking directly into Chihiro's large dragon eyes in front of him. He smiled as he placed a hand on Chihiro's mane and began to run his fingers through it, causing Chihiro to purr lightly. At the sound of Chihiro's purr, he chuckled to himself.

Chihiro stood up and stretched her long neck down towards her river. '**Haku, how do I change myself into my human form?" **Chihiro sent him the thought.

"Simply clear your mind and think of your human form, that is what triggers the transformation," replied Haku, standing up and brushing the dirt off of himself. Chihiro cleared her mind and thought of changing back to her human form. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her dragon body shed off of her and disappear, leaving behind herself in her human form. Chihiro took a step towards Haku but fell instantly on her backside. Haku chuckled, helping her to her feet. "You'll get used to it… eventually." Chihiro muttered to herself a few unpleasant words as she rubbed her backside.

Chihiro sat down on a rock beside her river and gazed in at her reflection. She looked, different. Her eyes were now a darker brown and her hair was darker as well, except for one pink streak that hung loosely from her ponytail. She suddenly remembered the wound she inflicted upon Haku. "Haku, I am so sorry for what I did to you back at the bathhouse. I don't know what happened."

Haku walked over and sat beside her "it is fine, I should've known to expect that. It happens to a lot of human-spirit transformations because they cannot remember being changed. By the way, don't ever do something so reckless as to jump from the balcony and land on a powerful spirit like that again! What would I have done if Lady Izayou couldn't bring you back to life?"

Chihiro fought back tears; she had done so much that hurt Haku. Chihiro looked down at her clothes and saw that her shirt did not hid the white scar that crept up her chest and a bit up her neck. Haku saw this and put a comforting arm around her. "I'm so sorry Haku, but you were in danger and I managed to save you. I would have accepted death warmly if I knew you would survive."

"Chihiro don't speak like that, I don't want to have to worry about you getting killed to protect me," Haku spoke sternly. Chihiro rested her head on his chest, wondering if he still remembered when she had told him that she love him.

'_Chihiro_,' her river called. '_Chihiro! Tell him once more that you love him_!"

'_Are you sure? What if he doesn't love me back? I mean, he said he did when I was dying but what if that changed?_' she mentally asked her river.

'_Tell him_!'

'But-'

'_TELL HIM!'_

Chihiro looked up at Haku and whispered "I love you." Haku stared at her for a second then smiled.

"And I love you," he replied. He kissed her forehead and hugged Chihiro close to himself. "I have one question for you Chihiro. How did you know how to sword fight so well?"

Chihiro blushed, it was kind of her own little secret but she replied "I took fencing lessons for two and a half years after I returned from the spirit world eleven years ago. My parents said I needed to do some physical activity, so I decided to try fencing. I was always really good at it but I just got bored of it after a while." Haku laughed to himself because Chihiro certainly was full of surprises!

Haku and Chihiro sat there for hours but when it started to get dark, Haku spoke "We should probably return to the bathhouse. Once the battle was over, Yubaba and Boh returned, and now everyone is up working again if they aren't wounded badly. Yubaba won't like it if you are off the job. Speaking of which, I must see if I can get you out of your contract."

"What about you? Are you still Yubaba's apprentice?" Chihiro asked hoping that Haku said no.

"Actually, I am not, I still do simple tasks for her if they are harmless and don't hurt anyone else but no, I am not her apprentice. She is searching for someone to take my place but cannot find anyone suitable."

Chihiro thought about transforming into a dragon and then she felt her body shift quickly into her dragon form. '_Ask him to ride on you back to the bathhouse!_' her river ordered. Before Haku had the chance to transform, Chihiro bent her neck down so Haku could climb on.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitant to climb on.

'**You're not scared are you?**' Chihiro teased. Haku smiled and climbed onto Chihiro's neck. She lightly jumped into the air and took off in the direction of the bathhouse, with Haku clinging to her mane because being female, Chihiro didn't have horns.


End file.
